


the way she looks | bubbline au

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all credits to the creators of The Way He Looks - an amazing movie you guys should all watch and obvs Pendleton for Adventure timeI used the same themes from the movie basically but all characters have been replaced and more stuff has been added and it's in my own words so pls don't report meI love this movie and I hope you like this f/f adventure time version





	the way she looks | bubbline au

**Author's Note:**

> yep none of this is proof read yet

The summer heat stuck to Bonnibel's skin as she lounged beside the pool. Her hand swaying in the warm water in front of her.

It was already mid August and most of her summer days had been spent like this, relaxing in her best friend's backyard and trying to ignore how fast the new school year was approaching. 

"What is your level of laziness right now?" She asked Finn.

"Hmm.. six" He was laying on his front near Bonnibel, his body dripping wet from jumping in the pool countless times. "What about you?"

"Hmm.. eight" she smiled "...and a half." 

"And a half? that much? " Finn laughed, looking at his best friend. 

Bonnibel sighed deeply, relishing in the feeling of the water splashing against her hand. "This sun, this vacation... I get lazy thinking that this will end." 

Finn frowned. "I feel lazy because I'm not doing anything." 

Bonnibel grinned. "I'm very happy not doing anything."

Finn turned over, mock gasping "THE Bonnibel Bubblegum is happy doing nothing? What happened to all the experiments and... science junk?" 

It was Bonnibel's turn to gasp, "Its not junk Finn! Science explains everything around us, it's very interesting and I.... I don't expect you to understand"

"Hey!" That earned Bonnibel a soft punch on the arm. Bonnibel pouted,

"That hurt me terribly Finn, how could you?" This just made them both laugh even harder.

Once the laughter died down, Finn grew bored.

"We never do anything on vacation"

"Well what do you want to happen?" Bonnibel asked comically.

" i don't know... adventures and exploring and... romance I guess." Finn added shyly. Bonnibel picked up on his tone and giggled.

"Ooooo romance huh? And who do you want to have this romance with?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. "You are the one who said none of the girls in our school are your type."

"Well, my type can change ." Finn said cheekily.

A small silence passed and there was only really one word to describe how Bonnibel felt. Content.

"But what about you? Don't you care?" His voice was hesitant and quieter than usual. It broke the peace.

" what do you mean? " Bonnibel asked, just as quietly. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"that you will spend your whole life without kissing anyone"

"Finn!" Bonnibel's arm splashed water into his face. She knew that he had a tendency of not thinking before he spoke.

Finn decided to take what he had said less seriously.

"Well it's the truth. Sleeping and listening to Beethoven doesn't help. And doing all that science junk." He tried to tease her, but Bonnibel could see through it all. She tried to laugh it off. This whole topic of conversation made her uneasy. 

"You should just try to kiss any guy. You know, to get it out of the way." Finn proposed, as he perched himself on his elbows to look at Bonnibel.

"And if I should just try to kiss any guy, why don't I kiss you then?" Bonnibel teased. She knew that when they were kids, Finn had a crush on her. But Bonnibel always saw him as a brother. She just hoped that he had gotten over her by now. Hoped that he had taken the hints.

Finn looked down at the grass next to him and started to pick at it. Bonnibel took his silence and decided to end the topic of discussion.

"Besides I don't want my first kiss to be something to get out of the way."

But Finn just rolled his eyes. "Princess, you're never going to kiss anyone." He threw some grass at Bonnibel's face and laughed when some caught in her mouth.

Bonnibel laughed with him, "Don't call me Princess, you jerk. We aren't kids anymore." But suddenly Finn tensed and his laughter stopped, sensing that what Bonnibel said maybe wasn't just about the old nickname. 

Bonnibel noticed the silence. She knew Finn better than anyone. But she didn't want to ask the question. The question that could ruin their friendship. So instead she asked something close.

"Finn, who do you want me to kiss?" 

Bonnibel waited. Silence was never good. Silence always worried her. 

Finn didn't know how to answer. Half of him wanted to tell Bonnibel that for the last 6 years, he had liked her. That he may have even loved her. But over the years that love had weakened with every "yeah bro" and "you are such a good friend Finn." But then the other half of him wanted to tell her something else, a lie, or a joke to lighten the mood. And of course that half of him won. 

"I bet that douche, Marshall would kiss you" is what he said. After that, before hearing what Bonnibel had to say, he slipped into the pool, unceremoniously splashing water all over Bonnibel's face. 

"Jerk!" but her insult gave way to her cheek-splitting grin. She had to admit that she was just too happy to argue with her best friend. On a day like this, her mind was hazy and all she wanted to do was spend her time beside this pool with Finn. The only person who really listened to her. 

Finn must have come out from under the water because Bonnibel heard him speak.  
"He is always watching you" Oh. Right. Marshall. Finn's arms nudged Bonnibel as he rested them on the side of the pool. His hair was dripping onto her side so she turned to him as she spoke. 

"Its depressing to know that the only person willing to kiss me is a fuckboy like him." Bonnibel felt herself prepare for a rant about Marshall Lee. How he was always so fake and self-centered. Finn must have sensed it too, as he rolled his eyes and submerged himself back in the water.

"He just always talks shit, you know?" She continued. "And he's actually quite boring to be honest. Talking himself up to be so cool, when I know it's all lies. What if we hooked up and he just started spreading shit about me? He seems like that type of guy." When she was met with silence, she knew something was wrong.

"Finn?" She asked hesitantly, waving her arm in front of her, where he last was.  
" Finn!?" She asked louder. She was met with the sound of water splashing and Finn's laugh.

"Were you saying something?" 

Bonnibel sighed, sensing his cheeky smile. "Did you even hear a thing I just said?"

" Nope. " He replied, popping the 'p'. I don't think Finn knew how grateful Bonnibel was to know him. 

"Now get in the water, Princess. Stop being so boring." Finn teased, splashing water into her face.

Bonnibel stood up, "Nobody calls me boring!" and did a cannonball into the pool, splashing Finn in the process.


End file.
